The invention relates to a switching mechanism for the deck of a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a head-mounting plate which can be moved forwards and backwards relative to the magnetic tape to be scanned. Such a plate is latched in the forward position in the play mode and, when unlatched, can typically be moved back under spring pressure to a standby position, in which the cassette remains inside the deck, either when the end of the tape is reached or when an actuating rod is pressed inwards. The actuating rod is provided with a guide slot by means of which the head-mounting plate is unlatched and with a switching profile for the actuation of a drive switch of the deck mechanism.
Such an apparatus is disclosed in EP-A-0072 586 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,030 corresponds. The deck can be set to standby by depressing an eject button over a short length. In this standby position the cassette remains inside the apparatus and the tape transport steps. When the button on the actuating or push-button rod is depressed the head-mounting plate is manually brought into the play position in which it is latched by electromagnetic means. Depression of the push-button demands a forceful effect which is regarded as undesirable in modern equipment. In such equipment actuation is preferably effected by gently touching the actuating buttons. Such an easy actuation is particularly desirable if the apparatus should be set from standby to play without prior ejection and re-insertion of a cassette.